


Little Moments

by blueunderpressure



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, it's all fluff that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueunderpressure/pseuds/blueunderpressure
Summary: Somehow, for once, everything is at peace. It’s just the two of them, Vlad and Joss, laying in bed on a Saturday morning, not caring about the world spinning outside or that plans that it has for them. They’re nothing more than a couple of teenagers tangled in dirty sheets waiting for the sun to come up.Or, Vlad and Joss have a lazy day, and they'll worry about the rest later.





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little OOC, but I'm just gonna pretend that this is an AU where literally everything is the exact same except that Vlad and Joss are together and slightly more happy. I just want them to be happy, man. Can you blame me?

          Vlad wakes up to pale light spilling in through the window and warm breath against his neck. It takes him a few seconds to process that the body beside him is, in fact, Joss, who is fast asleep and tucked snuggly into Vlad’s left shoulder. They must’ve fallen asleep as soon as they got back home last night, because both of them are still wearing yesterday’s clothes, wrinkled and dirty and damp from the rain. They must have been exhausted, really. Vlad didn’t even so much as take off his shoes before he fell into bed. When he realizes this, he lazily kicks them off his feet and they fall to the floor with a soft thud.

        Vlad’s room is a disaster. The closet is overflowing with an avalanche of winter clothes and suits that Vlad outgrew a long time ago. There are various books and weapons strewn about the nightstand and dresser that he’s been meaning to find a better place for but hasn’t gotten around to yet, and an entire corner of the bedroom is dedicated to old projects and binders from school (which Henry regularly contributes to and has nicknamed the Pit of Despair). The worst part of it all, though, is the maze of laundry and junk that you have to navigate through in order to get from the door to the bed. The floor is absolutely covered with clothes, some clean and some dirty (though Vlad doesn’t actually know which clothes are what). There are piles of jackets, socks, jeans, skinny jeans (possibly belonging to Henry), _extra_ skinny jeans ( _definitely_ belonging to henry), t-shirts, and boxers, and Vlad would be more embarrassed by his state of living if not for knowing that at _least_ half of the mess is Henry’s doing. In fact, Henry is responsible for at least half of the messes in Vlad’s house _in general_ , the damn slob. Which reminds Vlad, he needs to talk to Henry about actually cleaning up after himself.

        He also needs to talk to Henry about the fact that he’s dating his cousin, but that can wait.

        Speaking of Joss--the guy’s like a fucking koala with the way that he cuddles in his sleep. He has himself pressed up into Vlad’s side as if he’s been glued to it. He’s so close that Vlad can feel the steady pounding of his heart, a rhythmic beat against Vlad’s skin. _Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

        Vlad smiles to himself. He knows that, realistically, Joss is a Slayer, ruthless and cunning, and he could very easily put another stake in Vlad’s chest. It would be no difficulty at all; he’d earned Vlad’s trust, again. If Joss really wanted to, he could drive his weapon straight through the heart he’d so effortlessly compelled to beat for him and him alone, and Vlad wouldn’t put up a fight. Vlad wouldn’t even see it coming.

        Despite all of this, though, Vlad still can’t help but think that Joss is kind of cute, sometimes. Sure, Joss is pretty, with his long eyelashes and freckled cheeks, and even more so than that, he’s hot. Vlad, without a doubt, appreciates Joss with his shirt off and his voice low, whispering things that can’t be repeated out loud into Vlad’s ears while his hands wander lower and lower. It’s actually kind of ridiculous how hot he can be (not to mention goddamn _obscene_ ). But sometimes, _sometimes,_ Vlad gets to see another side of Joss--a softer, more subtle side that makes Vlad’s heart swell with something that he’s not quite ready to address just yet.

        Like when Joss kisses Vlad goodnight, gentle and sweet, before he sneaks back out the window home. Like when he catches Vlad’s eye in the hall and smiles, small, like a secret, before he goes back to whatever conversation he was having, or when, later that evening in Vlad’s bedroom, he smiles for real as he takes his time getting Vlad undressed, pressing featherlight kisses to the hollow of Vlad’s throat and biting at his inner thighs, slowly driving Vlad to the brink of insanity. Like when they’re curled up on the couch and watching Merlin, and he rests his head on Vlad’s shoulder and squeezes Vlad’s hand like a little reminder that he’s there, they’re there, together, and that’s all that matters.

        And like now.

        Now, when the world is only half-awake and Joss has his face buried in the crook of Vlad’s neck, still sound asleep. He’s still—not moving or panicking about what happens next, not worried about dying or killing his best friend or the Slayer Society—only resting, calm and quiet, eyes closed. Vlad can feel the dampness of breath against his skin as Joss inhales and exhales softly. He’s still dreaming, Vlad realizes, and he wonders what kind of things Joss dreams about. He wonders if Joss dreams about him the way that he dreams about Joss.

        Vlad stares at the ceiling. He doesn’t know what time it is, but he doesn’t really care. He could stay like this, he decides, forever, and he would be perfectly content. Joss is warm, and the sun is still low on the horizon, and somehow, for once, everything is at peace. It’s just the two of them, Vlad and Joss, laying in bed on a Saturday morning, not caring about the world spinning outside or that plans that it has for them. They’re nothing more than a couple of teenagers tangled in dirty sheets waiting for the sun to come up.

        Moments like these are few and far between for Vlad, and they rarely last long. He wishes that there was more certainty in his life and survival—that the following Saturday was a guarantee rather than a gamble—as well as Joss’s. The future has become so foggy, a swamp with no visible bottom to wade through, the muddy water obscuring whatever wretched and vile creatures are lurking about. Something is always stirring in the bushes. Something bad is always bound to happen.

        At least he has Joss.

        It’s funny, really, because they’re supposed to be _enemies_ . Joss is a Slayer—he _hunts_ people like Vlad. Hell, Joss tried to _kill_ Vlad that one time. Not to mention that he dated Vlad’s ex-girlfriend, Meredith, even though the bro-code is still very much a thing (at least, according to Henry it is). In theory, they are two of the least compatible people on the planet. They should _hate_ each other.

        But they don’t.

        They don’t hate each other. Rather, they _like_ each other--so much so, in fact, that they’re dating. They are still, in all technicalities, enemies; Vlad is still the Pravus, and Joss is still a Slayer. But that doesn’t stop Vlad from holding Joss’s hand when they’re marathoning Star Wars, or Joss from kissing Vlad’s forehead before one of them heads home for the night. It doesn’t really make any sense at all, actually. But Vlad has found that very, very few things in their lives do, and it’s a waste of time to sit around and ask questions when it’s obvious that there aren’t any answers.

        Besides, Joss makes Vlad happy, and Vlad deserves to be a little selfish every once in awhile.

        Outside, the sun is slowly rising from its grave on the horizon. In a few hours, it will be centered in the sky overhead, but right now, Bathory is still sleeping soundly. There’s nothing to do and no one to see; there’s still time to dream. Joss’s parents are out of town for the weekend, and Nelly is so exhausted from work that she won’t be waking up until long past noon. Henry has his sister’s birthday to celebrate, so he’s busy, too. And by some stroke of luck, neither Vlad nor Joss have any plans for the day.

        And so Vlad decides to be selfish. He snuggles closer to Joss and closes his eyes, and he doesn’t feel even the smallest bit of guilt as he falls asleep to the steady metronome of Joss’s heartbeat. Instead, he dreams.

        He’s content.

        Time passes. It could be a few minutes, an hour, maybe more--Vlad’s not entirely sure how long he sleeps for, but it can’t have been long because the sun is still low in the sky out the window when he opens his eyes. He might’ve slept longer, had he not been awoken by the sound of Joss voice next to him.

        “Yeah, ma, I slept fine,” Joss says, his phone to his ear. He’s sitting up, his back against the pillows, light hitting his face and reflecting in his eyes beautifully. Vlad props himself up on an elbow and listens. “No, I didn’t stay up too late. I don’t know, like eleven or something? What do you mean eleven isn’t early? You were a teenager once.”

        Vlad can’t help but laugh a little listening to Joss talk to his mom on the phone. He giggles quietly, and Joss turns and looks at him, startled, not having realized Vlad had woken up. He looks caught off guard for all but a second before his face melts into a goofy smile and he offers Vlad a little wave in greeting. Vlad grins.

        And then Joss is turning back to his call, his mother seemingly having noticed his distraction. “What was that, mom? No, no, I’m just tired,” he lies. He glances back at Vlad for a quick moment and then continues. “Hey, mom, I think I’m going to sleep in some today. I’ll call you back later? Yeah, I’ll remember. I love you too. Bye.”

        Joss hangs up his phone and puts it on the nightstand next to him. He smiles lopsidedly at Vlad in apology. “Sorry about that. My mom seems to think that I’m some sort of baby who can’t handle a weekend alone.”

        “Maybe she’s right,” Vlad teases. Joss swats his arm. “But really,” he adds, “it’s nice that she’s checking up on you. It means she cares.”

        Joss rolls his eyes and flops back onto the pillows with a groan. “God, you’re such a sap.”

        Vlad simply shrugs. “I never said I wasn’t.” He pauses. “What time is it?”

        “Like, nine-thirty a.m. or something. Why, do you have somewhere you have to be?”

        “Nope,” Vlad answers, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “Do you?”

        Joss shakes his head with a smile. “I’m all yours.”

        Vlad smiles, and when Joss tugs at his wrist to pull him closer, he crawls over to the other boy and positions himself so that he’s hovering above Joss. His arms frame either side of the other boy’s head, trapping him beneath. If the way Joss loops his arms around Vlad’s neck and tugs him down for a lazy kiss is his way of taking back control, though, he doesn’t really mind.

        “Mm,” Joss hums when Vlad pulls back to breathe. “I could definitely get used to this.”

        Vlad laughs, bright and warm, eyes closed. He doesn’t notice the way Joss looks at him with stars in his eyes when he does, like Vlad is the greatest thing in the world. When Vlad’s laughter dies down, he gently rests his forehead against Joss’s. “How’d you sleep?”

        “Like a baby. Or a dead person. Or both.”

        “Yeah,” Vlad agrees, “Me too. We were out crazy late last night, huh? I don’t even know what time we got home.”

        “Don’t tell my mom that. For some reason she seems to think that I’m a good little Slayer son who keeps out of trouble. She’d kill me if she knew what I’ve really been doing.” Joss pauses with a smirk. “Or rather, _who_ I’ve been doing.”

        Vlad flops down next to Joss and buries his face in the pillow with a loud groan. He makes sure to hide his blush. “You are the _worst_ ,” he complains, but his voice is muffled by the pillow and it comes out as an indistinct grumble.

        “What was that?” Joss asks, still smirking. “I couldn’t understand you with that pillow in the way.”

        Vlad groans again, knowing that Joss just wants to see his face so he can make fun of how red he’s gone. One of the biggest issues with being dead pale is that when he blushes, his face turns bright red like a sunburn and there’s no way to conceal it. It’s especially irksome with how easily Vlad blushes (and how often Joss uses that against him). Joss loves to tease him for it.

        Finally, Vlad lifts his face from the pillow and turns to Joss. “I _said,_ you’re the worst,” he tells him. He pretends he doesn’t notice the smug look that Joss is wearing. “You’re the absolute _worst._ ”

        Joss feigns hurt and puts a hand to his chest in mock offense. “You _wound_ me, Vladimir. Why would you say such a terrible thing?”

        “Because it’s _true_ ,” Vlad says and jabs a finger at Joss. “You love to embarrass me and you know it.”

        “I’d _never_! How could you accuse me of such a thing?” Joss gasps.

        Vlad does his best to keep a straight face. He bites down on his lip to keep from smiling. “You’re such a _drama queen,_ Joss.” he says with an exaggerated eyeroll. He could never really be annoyed with Joss.

        Finally, Joss breaks character and drops the act. “You adore me,” He says. His face melts into a wide grin. Next thing Vlad knows, Joss is lunging forward at him and pinning him down. Vlad shrieks beneath him, but it quickly turns into laughter as Joss attacks him with quick pecks of his lips. He covers every inch of visible skin with featherlight kisses, starting with Vlad’s face and then moving to his neck and shoulders, peppering the expanse of his exposed belly where Vlad’s shirt has ridden up.

        When Joss presses a kiss to Vlad’s navel, Vlad bursts into a fit of giggles and pushes Joss’s face away. “Tickles,” he mumbles. Joss only dives right back down and kisses that spot over and over again until Vlad accidentally kicks Joss’s head while laughing.

        “Ouch!”

        “S-sorry,” Vlad says, still giggling. He can’t control his laughter, even as Joss is rubbing at his head where Vlad kicked him. “I told you it tickled.”

        “You didn’t tell me you were going to _kick_ me,” Joss replies, but there’s no actual anger in his voice and he’s smiling.

        Vlad rolls his eyes. “I thought that part was covered when I said it tickled.”

        Instead of answering, Joss climbs back up Vlad’s body and hovers above him. After a moment, he leans in, his nose bumping into Vlad’s, and their mouths are so close that their breath mingles. Then, just as their lips are about to meet, Joss flicks Vlad on the forehead.

        “Ow!”

        Joss bursts out laughing. He doubles over and clutches his stomach, wheezing like a kid having an asthma attack, and his shoulders bounce with the force of his laughter.

        Vlad rubs gingerly at his forehead. “What the fuck, Joss?” he hisses.

        Joss manages to get out a breathy, “Payback,” before he goes back to cackling like a hyena. He looks like a child with the way he grins from ear to ear and rolls around on the bed snickering. Vlad tries to be angry, but he only ends up laughing as well.

        “You should’ve _seen_ your face, oh god,” Joss says. “You’re even more gullible than _Henry_!”

        “I am _not_ !” Vlad protests. Nobody is as gullible as Henry. _Nobody_. Especially not Vlad.

        Joss taunts him. “Are _too._ ”

        Vlad has had enough of this slander. He climbs on top of Joss and sits on his chest, crossing his arms and glaring down at Joss. He puts on his best game face. “Take it back,” he demands.

        Joss shakes his head. “Nope.”

        He’ll give Joss one last chance to get out of this. “Take it _back._ ”

        Joss only juts his bottom lip out stubbornly and says, “I _refuse_.”

 _What a poor, poor fool._ A wicked grin spreads across Vlad’s face. He stares Joss dead in the eye and says, “Your mistake,” before his hands are at Joss’s armpits. Joss yelps, squirming as an unwanted stream of giggles fall from his lips.

        “No!” he gasps between giggles, “Stop!”

        Vlad simply continues tickling him. “Take it back!”

        “Never!” Joss yells defiantly. Vlad goes for his neck and Joss chokes on a laugh.

        “Take it back! Say I’m not gullible!”

        “Viva la revolution!” Joss shouts, but he’s laughing so hard that his stomach is beginning to hurt and he’s not sure how much longer he can resist.

        When Vlad reaches down to tickle his sides, Joss knows he’s lost. Vlad knows exactly where Joss is the most ticklish, right beneath his ribcage, and goes for it. “Take! It! Back!” Vlad orders one last time.

        Joss makes a futile attempt to wiggle away, but he’s trapped beneath Vlad. Finally, he gives in. “Fine, fine!” he cries. “I give up! You’re not gullible, you’re nothing like Henry! You win!”

        And just like that, Vlad pulls his hands away. He’s smirking triumphantly as slides off of Joss so that he’s lying beside him on the bed once again. “Ha!” he jabs. “I’m not the only one who’s ticklish, you know.”

        Next to him, Joss lays panting and red-faced. “You,” he says between heavy breaths, “are an asshole.”

        Vlad smiles. “You adore me,” he echoes Joss’s earlier words. Joss simply nods in response.

        “Yeah,” he agrees. “Yeah, I do.”

        They lay like that in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath. After a moment, Vlad scoots closer and tucks himself next to Joss. Joss responds by draping an arm over Vlad’s side and pulling him in even closer so that Vlad’s back is pressed flat against his chest. It’s cozy like this, and Vlad can feel Joss’s breathing against the back of his neck. Joss is warm, much unlike Vlad, like a heater thawing Vlad’s ice cold body. _Better than a blanket_ , Vlad decides. He wouldn’t mind if Joss slept with him like this every night.

        Behind him, Joss yawns. “Fuck, I’m tired,” he sighs.

        Vlad hums in agreement, his eyelids feeling heavy. “A few more hours of sleep never hurt anyone, right?” he mumbles. “Besides, we’ve got all day.”

        Joss doesn’t reply, only burying his face into Vlad’s shoulder in tacit agreement. His eyelashes tickle Vlad’s skin when they flutter closed, and for the second time that morning Vlad can feel Joss’s breath warm against his neck. Vlad’s eyes fall shut.

        The world falls silent as they both teeter on the edge of sleep. Just before drifting off, Joss murmurs a soft, “Sweet dreams, Vlad.”

        Vlad smiles to himself.

        “Sweet dreams, Joss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this, and then I got bored of it and started writing something else for this pairing instead, so I apologize for the poor quality. I don't know how long the other will take, so for now, have this. Enjoy!  
> Feedback is always appreciated! Also, feel free to come scream about these two with me.


End file.
